


Alienated

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Destiny's world will change...just not any time soon.





	Alienated

**Alienated**

Matthew smiled at the sound of his son cooing as he made his way down the hall, standing in the archway to watch her with admiration; while he had decided to stay in Llanview, he had no clue what to do with his life other than enjoy time with their son.

Destiny had a plan in place, dropping off Drew before heading to campus for her classes; Matthew had planned to have a conversation with her at least a thousand times – but it always had to wait.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

Again, it would have to wait another day.

 


End file.
